Songs of Innocence
by gothicpoet0615
Summary: AU. After the season finales of TVD and Originals. Two months have passed in which Bonnie and Caroline promised Elena to write down everything that's going on in their lives. After Caroline delivers a budding threat from Lily on Matt and Bonnie's life, they flee Mystic Falls to the only place they're safe: NOLA. Now, entering a war zone, they have to decide: is it worth it or not?


PROLOGUE: ONCE UPON A TIME….

THIRD POV

Bonnie Bennett stared at the blank page in front of her, twirling a pen between her fingers. It's been taunting her for days now, trying to figure out what to write down. Before sealing Elena away in the Salvatore tomb, Bonnie and Caroline promised her that they would write everything down in a journal, an apt detailing of their lives, so that when Elena wakes up she would be able to read what happened while she was in her "Sleeping Beauty" curse, as Caroline puts it. Saying it aloud to her best friend's face is one thing, but writing about it is a completely new territory for her, and Caroline.

" _Elena has always been the writer among our 'Three Musketeers' group,"_ Bonnie thought to herself. So, for Bonnie to write something appealing, much less interesting for Elena to read about it was going to be…. difficult in a sense. After twenty minutes of thinking up ideas (and discarding them), a light bulb went on in her head. _"Elena likes stories, so that's what me and Caroline will write about: a story,"_ she exclaimed in her head. Sitting straighter in her chair, Bonnie leans towards the blank piece of paper, and with her pen, she begins to write.

" _ **Once upon a time in a faraway land, there was a small beautiful kingdom called 'Mystic Falls.' In this kingdom, three beautiful princesses – Princess Elena of the Gilbert-Petrova clan, Princess Caroline of the Forbes clan, and Princess Bonnie of the Bennett clan, met and became instant best friends. Then, a dark cloud fell over Elena's family; the reigning Gilbert rulers, King Grayson and Queen Miranda, Princess Elena and her baby brother, Prince Jeremy's parents, had passed away at sea. Their remaining family, Lady Jenna, became Regent until the Princess was old enough to rule. Following that year, a ray of light came through in the form of a mysterious stranger named Sir 'Stefan Salvatore.' Although no one knew very much about him, he and Princess Elena fell madly in love and she began to be happy once again. But Stefan had a secret that no one, not even Elena knows about: he was a 154-year-old vampire returning home again as well as his older brother, Sir Damon. Because of them, Bonnie comes from a long and powerful line of royal witches, Caroline has been turned into a vampire, and Elena is being hunted down because of her resemblance of someone important to Damon and Stefan.**_

 _ **Together, they had faced many obstacles and fought with a lot of people that wanted to destroy Princess Elena's spirit and courage. Until…. one did. And her name was Katherine Pierce. Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie found out that Elena is a descendant of Katherine Pierce a.k.a. Katerina Petrova and was adopted by her parents quietly. Damon and Stefan didn't know why she showed up back to the kingdom without a good reason. When she told them, they knew everyone in the kingdom is heading to war with their toughest enemy yet. The Originals.**_

 _ **The Mikaelson Family is the first family of vampire and the creators of every vampire around the globe. Elijah the Noble, Rebekah the Cunning, Kol the Valiant, and Finn the Martyr heard about the new doppelgänger being alive, and one that was especially excited: Niklaus the Hybrid: their half-brother. After a millennium of having his true self locked away by a powerful witch, he can unleash the beast within and become someone everyone should fear. However, the powerful witch had a secret plan with her eldest son to rid the Earth of the mistake she made long ago. She almost succeeded, but at a terrible price; to save her friends, Princess Elena sacrifices her human life and becomes the one thing she never wanted to be: a vampire. But in the process, she discovered where her heart truly lies: with Stefan's older brother, Damon.**_

 _ **Now that the evil witch's Hunter was finally gone, the kingdom of Mystic Falls now face a new kind of threat: A threat that could pull the very fabric of time, space and nature from reality if not stopped. Princess Elena did not want to be a vampire, but heard of a mystical cure that can remove the immortality that was bestowed upon her. A man named Silas was obsessed in reuniting with his true love, Amara, the First doppelgänger. Although he succeeded in defeating Quetsiyah, the one responsible for separating them in the first place, all of them have passed on and Markos took their place. He created a curse of doppelgängers so his people can find a way to settle in the kingdom. They all defeated a tribe of people called 'Travelers' and some sacrifices were made for the greater good and peace was returned to the land once again; however, that peace was short lived.**_

 _ **A few months later, a man named Malachi Parker came to the kingdom. At first, he seemed warm, friendly, and downright…. Human. How wrong they all were. The people of Mystic Falls found out that he was a siphon; an abomination of nature that needed to be destroyed. Although, Bonnie made sure he was locked away never to return, a new threat appeared in the form of a person Damon and Stefan have not seen before in a century and a half: their mother. The two brothers, figured out their mother is not what she once was and is responsible for creating a new breed of vampire-witch monsters called 'Heretics.' She transformed Kai into this new being and he placed a curse on Princess Elena and Princess Bonnie before he died. He linked both of their life forces together thereby as soon as one dies, the other reawakens from slumber. But to make sure they wouldn't try and break that link, if Princess Bonnie or anyone tries to break the link with magic, the spell will kill the both of them immediately. Since it was permanent, everyone lost hope of their friend returning to them.**_

 _ **In order to provide for Elena's safety, the people of Mystic Falls agreed to lock her away and hide her existence so no one would dare try and harm her. Days passed while the kingdom fell into despair. The question is: are they really safe?"**_

Title for the story was taken from Pretty Little Liars (Season 6, Episode 2). I'd like to thank my beta reader, RenagadeWriter89, for putting up with my freaked out ramblings of publishing my first fanfiction and helping me edit this to perfection. I really hope you like it and I'll try to publish the next chapter as soon as I can. So, you can comment, favor/save, review, please tell me what you like and I'll see what I can do. Also, if anyone is going to review and be rude to me, don't read it because I won't tolerate bullying. End of story.


End file.
